The pain we suffer
by FaithDeanLove
Summary: Everything in their lives had led to this point, and finally everything was gonna end.


Hello! This is a fic that just all of a sudden came to me while I was typing, and I'm pretty surprised what it came out to.

I own absolutely none of the characters here or anything, so I can't be sued I guess.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------

Ginny climbed unsteadily out of the window of the highest room in the tower she had come to occupy a lot in the past, stepping gingerly onto the window seal. She stepped to the side of the window and held out her hand, clasping a pale hand as it came out of the window. A dark head of hair popped out of the window, and a thin body followed it with Ginny's assistance.

It was dark out, clouds blocking out the stars from the night sky. Cold winds came and went, threatening to send them over the edge, but only succeeding in rustling their uniforms and hair. Long red strands mixed with short dark ones as they whipped around their heads.

One of the girls shook her head to rid herself of the hair in her face, while the other just stood there with her eyes closed, seeming to not be bothered in the least by the disturbance. Green eyes looked to the heavens as they watched the dark clouds that continually blocked out the moon from her view.

Normally, the view from this place was a beautiful one that they at times turned to for comfort, just watching the sky and all of the unknown, and infintless, that was held within it and beyond.

When they needed a time away from everything and everyone, a few minutes to themselves where they could freely let their minds go and uncover the secret dreams and fantasies that they made sure to keep tightly liked and put away from others.

They needed those moments to help them to keep going on, to bring them at least a second of brief happiness, no matter how fake it may be.

Tonight this spot didn't offer the same releasing scene; it just matched their moods rather well. The pain and suffering that they made sure to hide to themselves, even from each other.

They were both good at hiding things from other people, putting on fronts that effectively fooled everyone around them and let them go on as they please. No one had ever suspected anything from either of them, even though they both really didn't have someone close enough to them to be able to truly tell.

That was okay though, privacy was something that both girls relished immensely, and if that privacy was gone, they weren't sure how it would affect them.

The two girls rather liked suffering in private, and their pain wasn't something that they wanted to be broadcasted to other people. It was theirs and theirs alone, and even to this day neither of the girls knew what haunted the other.

They hadn't come together one day in this room, in the past, to confide in each other their inner demons and spill their troubles. No, they came together only because they had both recognized a similar pain held in each other, and they both needed a time away to deal with that pain.

This room was special to them both, and a silent agreement between them was made that enabled them to both come here when they needed to, and accurately feel that suffering.

_What happens here must stay here._

For some reason though, being able to cope was becoming a harder thing for both of them to do, and this hidden room was being used more and more. The days were steadily getting harder to get through, and their masks had started slipping for the first times. Fortunately, they had both been able to catch them before they had fallen off completely or got unwanted attention.

Everything was just getting more difficult to do, and their inner demons each were starting to become uncontrollable....unbearable even.

Everything seemed to be more of a trigger lately, and it had gotten to the point where even simple things like eating and paying attention became daily struggles. They couldn't allow that though, since then they'd be bare to the people around them, the people that didn't care at all what they struggled with daily.

The will to live had drained completely form them both, and suddenly it was like, _why did it even matter. Why bother._

They were locked in the never ending private hell in their minds, with no way of escaping, and no hope for it.

This night though, the red haired girl had walked onto the seal with the other one following, no words spoken between them.

No words were needed though, they had both had enough at that point, and they just wanted it to _end._

Their minds would finally free them of their torturous hold on them, and prospect of that silence were the most important thing they could think of. They both had nothing to live for, had nothing for a while now, and they were finally going to do something about that.

Pansy tightened her hand on the younger girl's and opened her eyes. She looked at Ginny from the corner of her eyes and gave her a faint wisp of a half smile, the first one she had done and meant for who knows how long. She didn't.

Ginny gave her own in return, before turning back to the sky before her, Pansy doing the same.

They both closed their eyes, and took a breath, before stepping off of the ledge, and plunging into the darkness below.

They were both comfortable dealing with their pain alone, but sometimes it helped to know that there was someone that could relate.

That you weren't the only one suffering.

-------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? I actually kind of like it.

I know that it doesn't actually saw what they are dealing with, and I am thinking about doing a chapter for each of them where it goes in depth of their issues.

What do you guys think of that, huh? I'm not sure if I'm gonna do that though, maybe I'll just end this here.


End file.
